Apa Yang Sebenarnya Mereka Lakukan?
by MiraMira
Summary: Kris tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadinya, semua orang tahu itu, Kyungsoo juga mengetahuinya. KrisD.O. NC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisD.O

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : M. Dengan jelas rating fic ini adalah M!

Warning : Shou-ai, crack-pair.

Note: Haruskah aku menulis fic ini? Apa fic ini cukup bagus? Ini NC pertamaku kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak tahu bagus atau tidak.

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah disiapkan untuk ulang tahun D.O, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil.

+KrsD+

Kris tidak pernah membicarakan masalah pribadinya, semua orang tahu itu, Kyungsoo juga mengetahuinya. Kris tidak banyak bicara dan tidak terlalu ramah, tentu dia akan tahu hal itu dengan mudah. Dan diapun tidak terlalu ingin mendengarkan masalah Kris, semua orang pasti punya masalah, kenapa harus ditambah masalah orang? Kyungsoo tidak mau sepusing itu.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai Kris, dia tidak bisa diajak bicara –tidak akan mendengarkan, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang Kyungsoo juga tidak mau tahu. Tapi melihat pemuda itu bersikap seperti dia yang paling sempurna membuatnya malas melihatnya.

Jahat memang dia beranggapan begini saat dia tidak benar benar mengenal Kris dan tidak pernah bicara dari hati ke hati dengannya, mereka tidak pernah bicara selayaknya teman dekat. Tapi dia sepertinya sedikit kagum juga dengannya, bisa mengendalikan sebelas orang lainnya, termasuk teman teman segrupnya yang memang susah diatur, kadang dia merasa Joonmyun sedikit tertekan harus mengurus teman teman satu grupnya, yang tidak semuanya menyukai Joonmyun.

Leader. Menjadi pemimpin tidaklah semudah menyebutkan kata itu, itulah kenapa dia menolak posisi itu. Seorang pemimpin haruslah memperhatikan anak buahnya, tapi setiap orang pasti punya masalah, kan? Dan pemimpin harus bisa menyembunyikan masalah pribadinya.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki dia ruangan yang gelap dengan hanya televisi yang menyala itu. Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa di depan televisi, menunggu kalau kalau orang itu akan menghampirinya. Dia menenggok kebelakang, ke arah sumber suara. Ah, ternyata itu Kris.

Kyungsoo menatapnya, mencoba membaca apa yang dirasakannya, hal yang selama ini sulit dilakukan. Kyungsoo memang sudah lama menyadari kalau Kris menarik, dari segi fisik, setidaknya pasti banyak wanita yang menganteri untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris, Kyungsoo melihat sesuatu di sana, seperti tumpukan kekesalan dan masalah, mata itu menatapnya sayu seakan sudah sangat lelah, tidak secerah dimanapun orang lain melihatnya. Nah, saat ini tentunya dia punya masalah, Kyungsoo pelan pelan tertarik untuk tahu.

Kris duduk di sebelahnya, menatap kosong layar televisi, Kyungsoo menatapnya penuh selidik. Mungkin Kris merasa diperhatikan, mungkin dia juga memang ingin menatap Kyungsoo, tapi saat ini dia juga sedang menatap Kyungsoo.

Tidak tahu apa yang tiba tiba merasuki Kris, dia tiba tiba mencium Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman itu. Kyungsoo tidak lantas menutup matanya saat Kris menciumnya, dan itu membuatnya dapat melihat mata pemuda itu, sepertinya dia memang sedang mencari pelarian dari suatu masalahnya. Biarlah, itu bukan urusannya.

Kris menciumnya kasar, dengan mudah menguasainya yang memang tidak berniat melawan. Kyungsoo membiarkan lidah Kris menyusup dalam mulutnya dan gigi mereka beradu. Sebenarnya Kris tidak perlu menciumnya begini kasar karena diapun tidak akan berontak, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak perlu memberontak ketika Kris melakukannya. Saat inipun dia tidak berontak dan justru membalas ciuman Kris yang kasar.

Ciuman Kris turun ke leher Kyungsoo, dia memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu. Sepertinya akan ada beberapa bekas kemerahan di lehernya setelah ini, Kris tidak hanya menggunakan bibirnya untuk mencium, tapi juga lidahnya untuk menjilat dan giginya untuk menggigit, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha menahan desahannya agar yang lain tidak mendengarnya, cukup Kris saja.

Selama Kris masih berkutat di lehernya, dia perlahan membuka kancing piyamanya, dan seperti magnet, ciuman Kris itu turun ke arah dadanya. Tangan Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Kris, masih berusaha menahan desahannya, dia benar benar tidak mau yang lain mendengar desahannya.

Dia merasakan tangan Kris yang sedari tadi bermain di punggungnya mulai turun seiring dengan merendahnya ciuman Kris ke arah pusarnya. Tangan nakal itu mulai bermain dengan celananya, menarik-nariknya tapi tidak benar benar membukanya, Kyungsoo membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun padanya, termasuk dia yang saat ini tengah menyusupkan tangannya dalam celananya dan meremas bokongnya, Kyungsoo telah menyiapkan diri kalau Kris akan melakukan yang lebih dari ini.

Dia melepas celana Kyungsoo dan membuangnya ke lantai, bukan ke sembarang arah karena Kyungsoo pasti masih membutuhkannya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, mata itu dipenuhi dengan nafsu saat ini, Kyungsoo menggerakan tangannya menggelus pipi pemuda itu, dia tidak pernah membencinya, hanya tidak terlalu mengenalnya saja.

"Ahhh…" Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi saat Kris memanja kepunyaannya dibawah sana, itu kelewat nikmat. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Kris, menggigiti leher itu untuk meredam desahannya yang kadang tidak bisa diredam itu.

Satu lagi desahan yang tidak bisa dia tahan, desahan saat dia mencapai puncak, untungnya Kris berhasil menahannya dengan ciuman. Napas Kyungsoo terengah sementara Kris membalurkan cairannya ke tiga jarinnya dan membiarkan pakaiannya yang terkotori oleh cairannya itu tetap melekat di tubuhnya. Kris mengarahkan jarinya menembus Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia tahu ini akan sakit.

Kris melakukannya dengan perlahan hingga rasanya tidak sesakit yang Kyungsoo bayangkan, walau memang sakit, sepertinya ini adalah imbas dari Kyungsoo yang sudah benar benar menyiapkan diri, pasrah dan tenang.

"A-ah! Ahhh…"Baiklah, sebenarnya ini memang sakit, Kris menciumnya lagi, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari rasa sakitnya. Tiga jarinya mulai bergerak perlahan di dalam Kyungsoo.

"Ah!" Titik itu! Ini terlalu hebat, Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menjelaskannya. Kris menusuk titik itu beberapa kali, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena sensasinya. Kris merasa persiapannya sudah cukup jadi dia mengeluarkan tiga jarinya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat tidak sabar. Dia mendorong Kris, dengan sigap melepas celananya, Kris terkejut dengan tindakannya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Jangan begitu, ini yang kau inginkan, kan?" dan dia memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas kepunyaan Kris, bersiap melesakkannya masuk.

Kris mendesah, dia benar benar berani, kalau yang lain tahu bukankah ini akan jadi suatu bencana? Kyungsoo melepas desahannya juga, siapa peduli kalau yang lain tahu. Kyungsoo bergerak turun, melesakan kepunyaan Kris ke dalam dirinya.

"Pelan pelan saja." Kata Kris. Tangannya menggenggam pinggul Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memerintahku?" Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal, tampaknya sifat arogannya telah menguasai dirinya.

"Dan, lepaskan ini. Aku gerah melihatnya." Dan sekarang justru dia yang memerintah. Tangannya menarik ujung baju Kris, Kris tertawa kecil dan melepasnya.

Kris berani bersumpah telah melihat seringai dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, seringai yang cukup menyeramkan untuk orang seperti Kyungsoo, yang selalu dikata orang imut. Inilah manusia, seberapapun dia terlihat manis, sebenarnya diapun memiliki sisi gelap.

Kyungsoo bergerak lagi, kembali melesakan kepunyaan Kris lebih dalam. "Argh!" itulah alasan kenapa dia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk bergerak perlahan, dia tahu ini akan menyakitkan.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pelan pelan saja, Do Kyungsoo." Katanya. Kyungsoo menatapnya sebal, tapi setetes airmata mengalir di pipinya. Rasanya seperti dibelah dua, kalau mau tahu, dan seperti apapun Kris membayangkan seberapa sakitnya, dia tetap saja tidak akan mengira sesakit ini. Baiklah, ini terlalu hiperbolis.

Kris berusaha menenangkannya, dia mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo dan memberi ciuman di lehernya lagi. Kyungsoo memeluk lehernya, Kris bisa mendengarnya mengambil napas, sepertinya dia akan bergerak melesakan kepunyaan Kris ke dalam dirinya.

"ARGH!" Dia mengerang sakit, kepunyaan Kris telah tertanam sempurna di dalamnya. Kyungsoo merasakannya dengan sangat, lebih besar dari tiga jari Kris yang bahkan jauh lebih besar dari jarinya sendiri, seakan menusuk sampai ke jantungnya. Hebat sekali dia bisa membiarkannya ada di dalamnya, tiba tiba dia merasa malu, entah karena apa, mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertamanya dia melakukannya, walaupun sebagai pemuda normal dia pernah mendapat beberapa mimpi basah. Ini terasa seperti menjadikan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya menjadi nyata.

Kris tersenyum melihatnya, sepertinya Kyungsoo yang manis sudah kembali, dia mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas. "Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya. Kyungsoo justru menciumnya, ciuman yang dalam, Kris tentu saja tidak akan menolaknya. Dan tanpa diperkirakan Kyungsoo bergerak.

Ini hal yang menyenangkan, Kyungsoo mencengkramnya dengan kuat, benar benar erat dan rapat, Kris sampai takut kalau Kyungsoo akan terluka akhirnya. Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai merasa nyaman, temponya jadi lebih cepat dan Kris juga mendengarnya mendesah di telinganya, langsung di telinganya bersama hembusan napas hangatnya, itu jelas membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia ikut bergerak bersamaan dengan tempo Kyungsoo, menghujamnya dengan sedikit kasar, keras, dan dalam.

"Ohh…!" Itu satu dari desahan Kyungsoo yang paling keras malam ini, Kris tahu akhirnya dia mendapatkan titik itu, dia menghujamnya berkali kali, gerakan Kyungsoo juga mengarahkannya untuk menghujam titik itu berkali kali, bersamaan dengan rentetan desahan Kyungsoo.

Ini baru yang namanya surga dunia, setidaknya menurut Kyungsoo, sensasi yang datang dari setiap hujaman pada satu titik di dalamnya benar benar tidak bisa disamakan dengan kenikmatan apapun, rasanya semua rasa sakitnya tadi terbayar sudah.

"KRIS!" kali ini benar benar teriakan. Sementara Kris melepas desahan rendah setelahnya. Kyungsoo merasa penuh karena ini, bukan hanya kepunyaan Kris, tapi juga cairannya.

Kris mengambil piyamanya di lantai, tapi justru memakainya dan memakaikan bajunya justru pada Kyungsoo, seingat Kyungsoo ada bekas cairannya di baju Kris itu. Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari tautannya dengan Kris, cairan itu mengalir, Kyungsoo harap itu tidak apa mengotori sofa. Dia baru sadar tubuhnya bergetar saat dia memakai celana piyamanya kembali, jadi Kris membantunya, dia sudah memakai kembali celana basketnya dan mengancing piyama Kyungsoo yang ternyata pas di badannya, piyama itu memang longgar untuk Kyungsoo.

Kris memeluknya yang telah benar benar lelah, Kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya, suaranya menggema di telinganya. Kris berbaring di sofa membiarkan Kyungsoo berbaring di atasnya, Kyungsoo memeluk Kris dengan nyaman, dia tidak sadar ada setetes airmata yang tertinggal di pelupuk matanya.

Kris menyeka setetes airmata itu. "Aku menyukaimu, kau tahu?" Katanya.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Kris tertawa kecil. "Entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak berani."

"Padahal kalau kau bilang tidak akan kutolak." Kyungsoo memang tidak begitu mengenal Kris, tapi dia tidak membencinya juga, bisa dibilang dia menyukai pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku Juga."

+KrsD+

Chanyeol pergi keluar kamar, seperti biasa Baekhyunnya menyalakan pemanas di suhu yang bisa membuatnya terbakar dan pilihan terakhir sekaligus tercintanya adalah tidur di sofa. Dia sudah hendak menjatuhkan diri ke sofa kalau dia tidak melihat dua orang yang tidur dengan nyaman di sofa kesayangannya, dia berdecak sebal, mau tidur dimana lagi coba.

Tapi Chanyeol masih baik, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut untuk Kris dan Kyungsoo sementara dia sendiri tidur di sofa lain yang lebih sempit dari sofa itu, untungnya mereka bukan cuma punya satu sofa.

+KrsD+

Yixing bangun paling pagi seperti biasa, dia harus membuat sarapan untuk dua belas orang bersama Kyungsoo. Dia membangunkan Luhan yang dipastikan tidak akan bangun dengan cepat, Yixing hanya sekedar mengingatkannya ini sudah pagi.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, Luhan langsung bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi di ranjangnya yang sangat nyaman itu ketika tangan Yixing menyentuh lengannya, bahkan Yixing sampai bertepuk tangan dan dapat lemparan bantal dari sahabatnya ini. Diam diam dia merasakan akan ada hal yang mengejutkan hari ini, ini firasat.

Di luar mereka bertemu dengan Joonmyun yang mengambil segelas air. "Kyungsoo mana? Seorang ibu harusnya membangunkan anak anaknya, kan. Mama?" Tanyanya pada Yixing.

"Entahlah, harusnya kau lebih tahu, Appa." Jawabnya.

"Hey, dia kan bukan istri-"

"Aigoo…" pembicaraan mereka terinterupsi seruan Luhan yang baru saja mematikan televisi yang sepertinya semalaman menyala. Yixing dan Joonmyun mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Mereka manis sekali, bukan?" Tanya Luhan, Yixing dan Joonmyun hanya mematung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kris dan Kyungsoo sampai bisa seperti ini, tidur berdua di sofa.

"Ada apa, kenapa kalian berkumpul di situ?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, membawa selimut dan sebuah baju. Dia melihat apa yang dilihat ketiga orang itu, Kris dan Kyungsoo. "Aigoo." Serunya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Mereka manis, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sangat." Lalu dia beralih pada Chanyeol di sofa satunya, menyelimutinya dan mengantung bajunya di sandaran sofa. "Kau masih mau tidur, hm?" Tanyannya.

"Lima menit, lima menit." Terdengar sama dengan apa yang selalu Kris katakan saat dibangunkan, apa dia sudah tertular Kris?

"Sudah sejak kapan Kris Hyung dan Kyungsoo ada di sini?" Tanya Baekhyun padanya, siapa tahu saja dia akan menjawab.

"Sudah dari malam." Jawabnya, dia masih setengah tertidur, Luhan mengangguk, bisa saja jawaban Chanyeol itu benar.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan." Kata Luhan, seringai merekah di wajahnya, begitu pula Baekhyun.

"Aku lapar…" Perkataan Sehun yang baru datang dengan Jongin bersandar di bahunya membuyarkan khayalan Luhan dan Baekhyun sekaligus membawa Joonmyun dan Yixing kembali ke dunia nyata. Tahu tahu semuanya sudah berkumpul dan Luhan menyuruh mereka mendekat untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Kris dan Kyungsoo jadi tontonan.

Dan di antara mereka hanya Tao yang bersikap biasa dengan senyum di wajahnya, seakan dia tahu suatu."Tidak adakah yang akan membangunkan mereka? Aku sudah lapar." Katanya.

Yixing menatapnya heran, tapi dia membuka selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. "Lima menit, lima menit." Kata Kris, kalimat yang tadi juga diucapkan Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah bangun dan memakai bajunya, sudah pasti dia tidak ingat pernah bicara begitu.

Setelah usaha membangunkan Kris dipastikan gagal, sang jagoan aegyo maju untuk membangunkan ibunya. "Eomma, Sehun lapar." Apakah aegyo-nya akan bekerja pada orang tidur? Sementara yang lain sudah menganggap aegyo-nya itu sangat lucu dan memprihatinkan di saat yang sama.

Akhirnya… Kyungsoo bangun, berusaha bangkit tapi Kris memeluknya terlalu erat, dia menggungcang pelan bahu Kris, mencoba membangunkannya, dan… Kris bangun! Semua orang di situ sudah ingin memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo yang dengan tangan dewanya dapat membangunkan naga yang tertidur tanpa terkena semburan api, Yixing diam diam bertepuk tangan karena selama ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kris bangun dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, masih mengumpulkan nyawa untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Jadi Eomma atau Mama yang mau masak?" Tanya Joonmyun mewakili barisan dewa makanan di belakangnya, dan bukan hanya mereka, tapi semua orang sudah lapar. Kris berdiri dan akan berjalan menjauh dari sofa, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya, menggenggam ujung piyamanya yang dipakai Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah benar benar seperti fangirl sekarang, lagipula mereka tahu yang dipakai Kris itu piyama Kyungsoo dan kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo adalah milik Kris.

Mereka bertatapan, Kyungsoo jadi malu malu, Kris memasang seringainya. Ah, ibu yang polos sudah kembali rupanya. Kris berpikir sejenak, pasti sulit untuk berjalan bagi Kyungsoo.

Kris menggendong Kyungsoo yang sedikit memberontak dibahunya, mirip penculik, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menjerit seperti fangirl dan yang lain seperti tertimpa apartemen.

"Aku jadi benar benar penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan semalam." Kata Luhan.

+FIN+


	2. Sequel

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisD.O

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rating : Kalo yang ini sih T, atau M, yah?

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair.

Note: Karena jiwa shipperku yang membara ditambah dua orang yang ku pairing-kan justru jadi makin dekat, tapi aku masih belum bisa bilang pada orang lain kalau aku mem-pairing-kan mereka, maka jadilah fanfic ini.

+KrsD+

Aku sudah akan tidur malam itu, aku sudah bukan menghitung domba lagi tapi menghitung naga, aneh memang, tapi itu membuatku mengantuk. Aku memunggungi Xiumin Ge dan bersiap terjun kea lam mimpi.

"Ahhh…"

Oh, Tuhan. Suara apa itu?

Aku menutup telingaku dari suara suara menganggu itu. Aku tahu itu desahan, tapi desahan siapa? Argh! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Ipod-ku mana? Ipod-ku!

Asal memilih lagu dan menyupal telingaku dengan headset, aku tidak mau tiba tiba berubah menjadi maknae pervert!

Loh? Sorry, sorry -answer? Kenapa harus muncul lagu seperti ini, kenapa bukan lagu dance yang memenuhi pendengaran yang muncul? Kalau begini, kan, suara desahan itu bisa terdengar lagi. Aku mengeraskan volume Ipod-ku.

_Sorry sorry sorry sorry_

Kira kira suara siapa itu? Aku justru jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya

_Naega naega naega meonjeo_

Bagaimana kalau itu Kris Ge? Kris Ge itu… saat ini sedang menyukai Kyungsoo, atau haruskah aku memanggilnya Kyungsoo Hyung karena dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku?

_Nege nege nege ppajyeo_

Aku tidak pernah tahu Kris Ge akan melakukan hal itu, atau justru dia melakukan hal itu karena Kyungsoo sudah jadi miliknya?

_Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby_

Mungkin saja.

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya?" aku ingat pernah bertanya begitu.

"Sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus." Itu jawabannya, tapi menurutku itu lebih seperti tanda kalau nyalinya tidak sebesar yang orang kira. Kris Ge, Kris Ge…

"KRIS!"

Sepertinya benar, itu Kris Ge dan Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya aku benar benar memaksakan diri untuk tidur dan tidak lagi memikirkan kejadian itu, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil mengingat apa yang aku lihat paginya.

Xiumin Ge yang membangunkanku dan bilang kalau ini sudah pagi, ini awal hari yang selalu terulang setiap harinya. Lalu kami pergi ke luar kamar, tujuanku hanya satu, minta makan!

Tapi Lay Ge dan Joonmyun Hyung sepertinya sedang shock akan sesuatu, Luhan Hyung dan Baekhyun Hyung justru terlihat sangat senang, mereka sudah seperti fangirl, aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya membuat mereka jadi begitu, jadi aku mengintip apa yang ada di sofa.

Kris Ge dan Kyungsoo!

"Aku lapar…" Kata Sehun, Jongin bersandar padanya seperti orang sekarat, sekarat karena kekurangan makanan? Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Kris Ge dan Kyungsoo, aku memilih memperhatikan dari jauh, dengan senyum di bibir, Kris Ge sudah mendapatkannya rupanya.

"Tidak adakah yang akan membangunkan mereka? Aku sudah lapar." Itu memang kenyataan dan juga suara hati dari aku, Xiumin Ge, Jongin, dan Sehun.

Lay Ge membuka selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua dengan kasar, seperti caranya untuk membangunkan Kris Ge, yang tidak pernah

"Lima menit, lima menit." Kata Kris Ge, kalimat yang biasa diucapkannya ketika dibangunkan.

Sehun mulai membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan aegyo-nya yang menurutku sedikit memprihatinkan itu, sepertinya karena dia lapar.

"Eomma, Sehun lapar."

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bangun, berusaha bangkit tapi Kris Ge memeluknya terlalu erat, dia menggungcang pelan bahu Kris Ge, mencoba membangunkannya, dan… Kris Ge bangun! Aku terbelalak, hebat sekali dia bisa membangunkan Kris Ge semudah itu! Lay Ge diam diam terlihat bertepuk tangan karena selama ini dia tidak bisa melakukannya, kasihan sekali dia.

"Jadi Eomma atau Mama yang mau masak?" Tanya Joonmyun Hyung, seperti jadi wakil dari anak anak yang sudah kelaparan, seperti aku ini. Yah, sepertinya semua orang juga sudah lapar.

Kris Ge berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari sofa, tapi Kyungsoo menahannya, menggenggam ujung piyamanya yang dipakai Kris, aku memperhatikan mereka dengan antusias, Luhan Ge dan Baekhyun Hyung sudah benar benar berubah jadi fangirl sekarang, atau mungkin shipper dari Kris Ge dan Kyungsoo, aku hanya tersenyum melihat pakaian mereka, siapa yang tidak tahu atasan yang dipakai Kris Ge itu piyama Kyungsoo dan kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo adalah milik Kris Ge.

Aku lihat mereka bertatapan, Kyungsoo jadi malu malu, Kris Ge memasang seringainya, pertama kali akkumelihat Kris Ge menyeringai seperti itu. Dan Kris Ge menggendong Kyungsoo yang sedikit memberontak dibahunya, mirip penculik, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan Ge dan Baekhyun Hyung menjerit histeris, mereka itu benar benar sudah jadi shipper.

"Aku jadi benar benar penasaran apa yang mereka lakukan semalam." Kata Luhan Ge, tidak usah penasaran Ge, mereka sudah jelas melakukan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan.

"Kau tidak apa apa, Tao?" Tanya Xiumin Ge, aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Dari tadi aku melihatmu hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum saja." Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Sungguh, Ge. Aku baik baik saja." Kataku, kalau mau ditanya apa yang salah denganku, sudah jelas jawabannya adalah aku… "Aku hanya lapar, Ge."

Aku sangat lapar.

Soal Kris Ge dan Kyungsoo. Hm, aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, biar saja mereka berduaan sementara aku bermesraan dengan menu yang ditawarkan Lay 'Mama' hari ini, tidak kah mereka terlihat lezat?

"Dasar tukang makan." Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang Xiumin Ge katakan.

+FIN+


End file.
